Break all distances
by Nara Sabaku No
Summary: Shikamaru explica en primera persona la situación por la que tuvo que pasar en el 18 cumpleaños de Temari al querer regalarle algo y ella negarse rotundamente. Y es que a ella nunca le ha gustado que le hagan presentes, pero... ¿Cual es la razón? Lemmon!


Era un resplandeciente y despejado día de Agosto, concretamente el 23… Si, cumpleaños de Temari. "Qué problemático…" Si ella hubiese estado en aquel momento junto a mí y me hubiese escuchado murmurar mi ya conocida frase -que usaba y sigo usando con tanta frecuencia- seguramente se habría puesto hecha una fiera y habría soltado un gran cúmulo de protestas hacia mi persona. Gracias a Dios, la suerte estaba de mi parte aquel día, al igual que el tiempo atmosférico, y no tendría que aguantar la larga y aburrida reprimenda que se habría avecinado.

Como buen caballero y por qué no decirlo; gran amigo de ella, decidí comprarle un detalle –para ser más precisos, una esclava***** de plata- aun a sabiendas de que no querría aceptarlo… Cabezota y orgullosa, creo que todos sabemos cuánto lo es. Y si seguía ahí de pie esperándola era porque me había jurado solemnemente, por el apellido que se me había sido concedido y llevaba con tanta honra que esa mujer acabaría accediendo.

No sabía muy bien si por los nervios o por el temor al rechazo de mi presente –o de mi mismo-, me hallaba temblando cual cachorro indefenso, apoyado en la pared del apartamento en el que se había establecido esa temporada en Konoha. Barajaba con fugacidad los dos acontecimientos que podrían presentárseme en las narices en breves instantes -segundos o quizá minutos, ¿quién sabía qué?-. Tras llevar a cabo unas ágiles analíticas, llegué a la conclusión de que uno de los casos sería que se negara rotundamente e impugnara conmigo. En tal caso, indudablemente me llamaría imbécil por "perder el tiempo en gilipolleces" -o así gustaba ella de llamarlo usualmente-. Y el segundo, -pero no más agradable, y que no cabía descartar bajo ninguna circunstancia- de un cariñoso guantazo por… por… ¿Ser atento con ella…? ¿Qué razón era esa para atizar a alguien? ¿De verdad existe hombre en la tierra capaz de entender a las mujeres? O mejor, formularé está pregunta con más precisión: ¿Es que existe persona en esta tierra capaz de entender a Temari? Siempre había creído que yo era la persona que más se acercaba a comprenderla, teniendo en cuenta que era el que más la trataba y puestos a sincerarnos, -si bien callar sea de sabios, voy a abrir la boca, por masoquista que suene- en aquel entonces me consideraba el único que se sabía todos y cada uno de sus impulsos y reacciones, capaz de percatarse de inmediato de si tenía un malestar, -tanto interno como externo-, el único. Que inexperimentado e inocente era.

18. 18 eran exactamente los años que cumplía Temari aquel radiante día. Y es que 18 años no eran moco de pavo. Dejaría de ser una adolescente de hormonas revolucionadas –a pesar de que ella jamás había demostrado serlo gracias a su brutal madurez- para dar paso a la mayoría de edad, que si bien le permitiría entrar a sus anchas en antros y discotecas de allá a donde fuera, también le concedería un par de repugnantes desventajas, cuyas no me pondré a explicar, en definitiva porque ya estoy harto de que me tachen de derrochador de tiempo desde mi preciada y ya perdida niñez. Siendo breves –pese a que habréis observado que tal cosa se me da de pena-, se volvería una mujer, con todas y cada una de las letras de la palabra.

Ensimismado fingiendo estar mirando las nubes, sentí su presencia en la lejanía. Mis oídos percibieron sus pasos y mi olfato me descubrió su encandiladora esencia. Permanecía con las manos envolviendo el regalo y fuera del alcance de su campo de visión, aguardando su llegada hasta mi vera. No me volteé a mirarla; me hice el despistado -como si actuar se me diera bien-; no quería que se percatara de que ya no soportaba más aquella ansiedad, que advirtiera lo mucho que necesitaba verla, lo increíblemente duro que me resultaba estar sin ella por un cierto período de tiempo –si más no en la realidad así fuera-, largo o corto, la conclusión era la misma

Se había parado justo a mi lado. Lo intuía. Posó su delicada mano en mi hombro y sin dilación se dio por activado mi sentido del tacto; siendo el consecutivo el de la vista, el cual no quiso ser menos que los demás y se dispuso a deleitarse de tan bella imagen. Solamente el gusto se abstuvo de actuar, no por iniciativa propia, sino por privación de la conciencia.

-Shikamaru-la voz de Temari me sacó del trance-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Felicidades-dije sacando a la luz la cajita. Distinguí que su expresión cambiaba súbitamente-. Antes de que digas o hagas nada, escúchame-se cruzó de brazos. Como mínimo iba a prestarme atención, que ya era un logro sorprendente viniendo de ella-. Cuando compré esto sabía con certeza que no querrías aceptarlo, aun así he decidido arriesgarme-enarcó una ceja-. Sí, lo sé, cosa rara provinente de un vago como yo-hizo un amago de sonrisa. Había dado en el clavo sobre lo que rondaba por su cabeza-. Así que aquí estoy. Y no pienso irme hasta que lo consientas.

-Pues ya puedes esperar sentado-se burló.

Se giró hacia la vieja y desgastada puerta que daba al pequeño jardín de aquella planta baja para introducir la llave en la ranura. Pisó dentro de la propiedad y yo la seguí por inercia, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-¡¿De verdad no piensas aceptarlo por mucho que insista?-me atreví a preguntar incrédulo. En realidad no cavilé sobre aquella posibilidad de ceder por su parte, pero uno siempre sabía que tenía un "no" como respuesta y buscaba el "sí".

-No-dijo secamente abriendo la puerta definitiva que descubría el interior de aquella casa. A pesar de saber lo muy indignado que estaba, se mantenía increíblemente serena-. Jamás. Ni aunque me ruegues de rodillas.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?-grité molesto por su actitud.

-He dicho que no y es que no. Y si quieres seguir implorando que lo acepte, hazlo, no te lo impediré-se adentró en su residencia y dio un estruendoso portazo, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Golpeé con excesiva fuerza la madera de la barrera que nos distanciaba.

Furioso, no había otro adjetivo que pudiera describirme mejor que ése en dichosos instantes.

-¡Muy bien, tú lo has querido!-osé contestarla.

Rompiendo con mis principios de perezoso, determiné cumplir con mi palabra, y me senté en el suelo, dejando descansar mi cargada y rígida espalda en aquella maldita puerta de madera, cuya única e irritante utilidad en esos momentos, a mi parecer, era dificultar la interacción entre Temari y yo.

Alcé mi vista de nuevo al lugar en el que solía perderme con continuidad, evadiendo todo tipo de preocupación. Si pretendía quedarme sentado hasta que ella me diera una señal, como mínimo me pondría un objetivo: mantenerme apacible para cuando el momento llegara. No recibí respuesta dictada por su voz celestial. Escuché sus pasos distanciarse, cada vez más lejos, más inalcanzables…

No fue por otra razón más que la fría brisa que comenzaba a ponerse en el ambiente que quise saber cuan largo había sido mi aposento en aquel incómodo escalón que simulaba ser mi asiento. A juzgar por la posición del Sol advertí que debían ser las siete u ocho de la tarde, ni podía pensar con claridad. Nuestra tan importante estrella empezaba a escabullirse del cielo entre la oscuridad de los extensos bosques de Konoha, de eso estaba seguro. En breve la única luz que me quedaría sería mi mechero y las farolas de la calle –la mayoría estropeadas por vandalismo o por defecto de fábrica-. Suspiré, dejando salir de mi organismo todo el peso del estrés que me provocaba la problemática de la Arena. Tirité. Una corriente de aire gélido me caló hondo en los huesos y traté de abrazarme a mi mismo para conservar el máximo calor corporal.

Di un salto en cuanto oí el leve sonido del movimiento del cerrojo. Volteé con cara de sorprendido a encarar sus hermosos ojos. Por un momento había creído que iba a tener que yacer en la fría piedra del jardín hasta el amanecer, porque mi querida orgullosa no iba a tener la decencia de invitarme a pasar. Ella desvió la mirada. Advertí la preocupación en sus facciones. Había olvidado lo bella que era, ¡cómo amaba todos y cada uno de sus gestos!

-Shikamaru, entra…-murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Me levanté y sacudí mi ropa, adecentando mi imagen. Ella abrió de par a par la puerta para darme paso. Me introduje en el apartamento, aun sujetando el regalo en mi mano derecha.

-No te veía capaz de quedarte fuera por tanto tiempo-me dio a conocer su coartada.

-Bueno, te he dicho que no me iba a ir hasta que aceptaras esto-levanté mi brazo para dejar el presente a su alcance. Lo cogió con suavidad y seguidamente se despojó de él dejándolo con placidez sobre una mesita de la entrada.

La miré interrogante, completamente ajeno a la situación; desentendido. Me envolvió en un cálido abrazo y pude sentir que me fundía bajo su tacto. Correspondí rodeando su fina cintura con mis robustos brazos y ella me apretó más fuerte.

-Estás helado-dijo casi en un sollozo. Tenía la voz temblorosa, me temía lo peor.

-Oh, no, no, no, Temari, ¡no! No me digas que esto te va a afectar tanto como para que te pongas a llorar.

-Perdóname. He sido una egoísta-siguió sin inmutarse por mis palabras.

Fue entonces cuando sentí que algo mojaba el cuello de camiseta. Pude distinguir que hacia un intento en vano de esconder su llanto. La separé de mi y la obligué a mirarme, cogiéndola con mis dos manos de la cara.

-¡Temari!-le reproché.

Forcejeaba conmigo para impedir que la viera en tal estado

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?-chillé-. ¡Se supone que es tu cumpleaños, que debes ser feliz! Dime, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Tanto es el daño que te produce mi presencia que te hace llorar incluso en tu día?

-No… No…-susurraba aun con los ojos bañados en lágrimas-. No es nada de eso…

-¡¿Y entonces que coj-?-estaba desesperado.

-Shikamaru… Por favor…-me interrumpió haciendo una mueca de dolor. Seguramente la había dañado con la vulgaridad de mis palabras-. Si de verdad no gustas de verme así, hazme el favor de esquivar el tema y simplemente hablemos de otras cosas… O simplemente irte por donde has entrado.

Inspiré y expiré hondo para aplacar a mi yo interior. "Lo siento" me limité a decir. Torcí mi labio. De momento lo dejaría correr… Lo mejor sería romper con ese entorno tan tenso. El rugido de mis tripas rompió el incómodo silencio. La oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Entonces que te parece si cenamos?-sonreí, y ella hizo lo mismo. "Gracias señor por dejar que me deleite con tan perfecta sonrisa. ¿Puede haber algo más magnífico que esto?"

La agarré de los hombros y la llevé hacia el salón. Me ofrecí a poner a calentar el ramen instantáneo y la obligué a quedarse al margen de aquella faena. Me siguió hasta la cocina y se sentó sobre la encimera a mis espaldas. Me puse con lo mío.

Recuerdo que todo el tiempo que estuve manejando las herramientas para cocinar traté de gastarle bromas, de tranquilizarla, fundamentalmente de llenarla de alegría. Y ella se dejó hacer, rió como hacía tiempo que no la veía reír. Últimamente a penas nos habíamos encontrado, aunque suene algo ilógico puesto que yo era su guía. Esos momentos íntimos -por así decirlo- que vivíamos cada vez que estábamos los dos solos, en la confianza de dos grandes amigos… Los echaba de menos. Y sabía que ella también.

-Bueno, pues esto ya está. ¿Lo quieres en un plato?-pregunté sin girarme a verla. Quería parecer un caballero cuidadoso con las mujeres en todo momento.

-No, así está bien.

Por el tono de voz que puso noté que volvía a nadar en mares de desasosiego e intranquilidad, así que sin más volteé a mirarla y la encontré con la cabeza medio gacha. Le ofrecí los palillos y el recipiente del ramen ya abierto. Los cogió débilmente, sin demasiada ansia. El par de horas en los que había puesto todo mi esfuerzo por modificar aquel tenue ambiente, se había ido al carajo. De nuevo me encontraba entre la incertidumbre de aquel aire que entraba pesado en mis pulmones.

-¿Qué te ocurre Temari?-me acerqué más a ella. Exigía una explicación, más bien la necesitaba por avaricia propia.

-Nada… De verdad, nada… Estoy bien-dejó el envase caliente y todavía con contenido a su lado y me sonrió de una manera absolutamente falsa e inverosímil.

La sorprendí al volver a abrazarla con tanto ímpetu. Se me estrujaba el corazón de tan solo saber que había algo tan patógeno que le provocara tal infelicidad.

-Yo sé que no lo estás.

Esta vez si lo hizo. Esta vez si lloró sin reprimirse en lo más mínimo. Acaricié su pelo prolongando aquel peligroso contacto. La mantuve firme pegada a mi cuerpo, contagiándola de la plena seguridad y protección que mis acciones seguramente le brindaban. Si alguien tenía que hacerle sacar todo lo que tenía guardado dentro, ese alguien era yo.

El miedo a que esos lamentos pudieran llevar mi nombre me invadió.

-Temari…-musité en su oreja intentando sonar con el máximo afecto posible-. ¿Por qué tanta tristeza en un día en el que conmemoran tu nacimiento? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-No lo entenderías.

-¿Qué?

-Que no lo entenderías… No me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces…

-No lo dije para que lo repitieras, fue un acto de incredulidad hacia tus palabras-me defendí- Y además, ¿eso por qué? ¿Por qué no lo entendería?

-Este caso se sale de tu capacidad intelectual.

-¿Esa es la única excusa que se te ocurre para no contestar a mis preguntas?

-No es ninguna exc-

-Pues muy bien… Me he presentado aquí con toda mi bondad para regalarte algo, porque aunque tú ni te lo imagines, el día de hoy es muy importante para mí. No sé por que razón tú lo odias, pero te aseguro que yo soy feliz que tal día como hoy de 18 años atrás tu madre te diera a luz, ya que gracias a eso he podido conocerte.

-¡¿Es que no entiendes que cada año que cumplo me siento más lejos de ti?-vociferó finalmente recriminándome.

-¿Q-qué…? ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

-¡Tsk…!-desvió y bajó la mirada-. Hoy cumplo 18, en Septiembre tú cumplirás 17 ******. Cuando tú cumplas 18 yo también los tendré, y solo en ese momento tendremos la misma edad, porque luego volverá este fatídico día; mi cumpleaños, con la encomienda de recordarme que soy 2 años mayor que tú, que no hay razón moral por la que pueda amarte, para recordarme que no tengo ningún derecho de robarte nada que no sean estos abrazos que cada día que pasa se me vuelven más poca cosa. Siento que necesito más de ti y no obstante la vida se dedica a limitarme, a ponerme fronteras. Si entre nosotros dos pasara algo, los chismosos no nos dejarían nunca en paz, y de esa manera ¡No hay manera de que pueda ser feliz tal día como hoy!

Las dudas me abrumaron. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Era eso una declaración? ¿Me amaba? Eso era lo que había dicho, sin embargo… ¿Ella…? ¿A mi…?

En sus orbes pude ver que no estaba para juegos; lo había dicho muy seriamente, y la cosa no estaba para tonterías. Aquellas palabras me habían quitado un gran peso de encima. Cogí el ramen que yacía sobre aquel frío mármol y lo transporté al otro lado de la cocina. Ella estaba atónita, no comprendía el porqué de mis acciones. Supongo que lo que rondaba por su cabeza era qué maldita respuesta era esa hacia sus palabras. En realidad me encontraba asimilándolo.

Cuando ya tenía las manos vacías volví a encaminarme hacia ella, sosegado, eso era lo que quería que pensara. La sangre ardía en mis vasos sanguíneos, el nerviosismo ante la situación parecía que fuera a reventarme el estómago. Esas dichosas mariposas… Algún día tendrían que morir y dejar de comparecer cada vez que la viera.

Posé mi mano derecha en su mejilla y le levanté la cabeza para que tuviera un flamante encuentro con mis ojos. "Bendita seas Temari, por mucho que jamás pueda entenderte tampoco seré capaz de resistirme a tus gestos, a ti en general" interioricé. Su cuerpo no respondía, la sorpresa causada por mi osadía debía haberla bloqueado. Con el deseo a flor de piel, acerqué sin reparo mis labios a los suyos y le ofrecí una pequeña cata de mí en aquel suave roce. ¿Esperaba esta respuesta, esta reacción? ¿Esto estaba bien o estaba mal? Tantos enigmas y era totalmente incapaz de resolver uno solo.

Percibí que se relajaba y cedía con delicia. La seduje con unos cuantos besos esporádicos, sintiendo con integridad cada segmento de sus carnosos labios; sin adentrarme en aguas desconocidas, simplemente dejándole las cartas sobre la mesa, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de tirar por donde le viniera en gana.

-Que les jodan a los que no les guste que algo pase entre nosotros. Que no miren si no quieren. Que me besen el culo. Sus desagradables vocablos me los voy a pasar por donde no digo-fue un acto reflejo, no fui yo quien dijo esas palabras. Me salió del interior, muchos dirían del corazón-. Mis sentidos solo valen para percibirte a ti, no a los comentarios de los fisgones-le proporcioné mi fortaleza en un susurro, sin alejarme excesivamente de ella. Su aliento era indispensable para mí.

Expiró pesadamente, de alguna manera descifraba con certeza que era capaz de apaciguarla. Arrojó el escaso orgullo que reinaba en los recovecos de su alma y esta vez fue ella quien me arrastró hacia el pecado. Me amarró del pelo para consecuentemente hacerlo de las caderas y adentró su revoltosa lengua en mi boca. Contesté a su pasión sujetándola de las caderas, apegándola con fiereza. El juego que me daba me hacía perder la compostura, así que me animé a tomar las riendas, sin encontrar oposición alguna.

Hinqué los dientes en su yugular, y la hice estremecer entre mis brazos. Recorrí su cuello con embeleso, procurando no dejar nada por indagar. Pretendía hacerme con cada parte de su cuerpo, sin exclusión alguna, la cual cosa me llevaba a hacer vibrar cada fibra de su ser.

Gimió en cuanto la tumbé a medias sobre la encimera y la agarré por dos muñecas, a la par con cada una de mis manos. No logré esconder la demencia que se apoderaba a cada minuto más de mí. Aquellos que se atrevían a hablar de espíritus celestes y no incluirla entre ellos, debía ser porque aun no la habían conocido, porque no habían podido ser cautivados por su inconcebible voz angelical. Podía gritar, ultrajar, gemir, reír y en casos remotos halagar, pero fuese en la situación que fuese, aquel canto era absolutamente arrebatador, y no había manera de despojarlo de la mente una vez dentro.

Sentí su cuerpo arder y a pesar de que sabía que ella se estaba debatiendo interiormente, hice caso omiso a las ininteligibles palabras que se difundían en forma de murmullo, mas quise pisar fondo y darlo todo, por lo cual me abrí paso entre sus ropas. La despojé de aquella molesta blusa blanca sin pudor. No sabía en qué momento me había convertido en aquella bestia feroz, tan hambrienta de ella.

Ella dirigió su mano con dificultad y timidez hacia su rostro una vez la tuve en ropa interior. Descubrí entre la oscuridad sus enrojecidos pómulos y sonreí. ¡Cuánto la amaba! Era la primera vez que la veía con tan poca ropa, y creedme cuando os digo que no existe nada más hermoso que la grandeza del cuerpo de una mujer bajo una tenue y titilante luz.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-me acerqué al dorso de su oreja y lo besé, ocasionándole unas débiles cosquillas-. No te escondas… Eres hermosa, eres perfecta…-le susurré.

-Yo… No sé si esto realmente debería suceder o ser detenido, ahora mismo yo…

-No eres capaz de reflexionar…-terminé la frase por ella.

-Exacto…

-¿Prefieres que salga a la calle y grite a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te amo para sacarte de dudas?-bromeé procurando sonar sensato para conocer su reacción.

Seguí retozando con su tez de seda.

Al principio le costó asimilar mis palabras. La vi sometida a una profunda cavilación. Finalmente respondió con entereza.

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!-bramó.

-¿Tanto te avergüenza tener algo más con alguien menor que tú? ¿Aunque sea tu mejor amigo y la persona que más ayuda te ha brindado en toda tu vida? ¿Tan poco merezco?

-¡No es eso!-se levantó de golpe, quedando ambos en la misma posición inicial anterior al acto de posarla sobre aquella encimera-. No quiero que te marches en toda la noche de mi lado… Ni esta noche, ni la próxima, y a ser posible que no te alejes nunca más-capturó mi faz entre sus manos-. Quiero que… Quiero que me hagas el amor tantas veces que se me quede tu olor impregnado a la piel y así pues, cada vez que desgraciadamente no pueda tenerte conmigo, únicamente tenga que posar la nariz sobre ésta y aspirar tu esencia en mi cuerpo-me besó con exquisitez, suavemente, encendiéndome, provocando mi llegada al punto cumbre de mi cordura. Como animal dócil, obedecí las exigencias de su lengua por introducirse en mi boca y entreabrí mis labios, ofreciéndole un apetitoso pasatiempo. La agarré por nuca y cintura en un vigoroso casi ordinario agarre y le brindé una potente mirada.

-Te voy a hacer el amor tantas veces que perderás la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

-Así es como lo quiero… Hasta que me sacie, hasta que te sacies-me enfrentó.

-Es imposible saciarse de ti.

Acto seguido, se envolvió en mi cintura y la conduje hasta la habitación a tientas, entre caricias e incitadores roces, bajo las penumbras de aquella espesa noche. La postré en aquella cama, acompañando su cuerpo hasta dar con la sábana y emprendí nuevamente mi labor.

Conduje mis dedos hasta la parte trasera de su sostén y lo desabroché con distinción. Lo usurpé de su lugar de proveniencia y lo arrojé al piso, sin alteraciones en mi pacífico estado de ánimo. Sin perder el tiempo, alcancé su seno derecho y nombré mi lengua exploradora del terreno a partir del momento en que por un fuerte impulso se movió inquieta rodeando y friccionando contra su endurecido pezón.

Ella ejerció una ligera presión en aquellas telas de la cama al querer reprimir el placer que se le era provocado, cerrando la mano en forma de puño. No me detuve, me extasiaban todas las acciones que aquella mujer llevaba a cabo. Encaminé mi otra mano hasta su última prenda y ella me agarró la mano, impidiéndome continuar. Sin decir una palabra se reincorporó hasta quedar ambos sentados en la cama y me besó en la boca, lentamente descendiendo hacia mi cuello. En mi yugular percibí el gesto de su sonrisa pícara al discernir –a causa de mis suspiros y el deje hacia atrás de mi cabeza- lo perdidamente caliente que estaba. Sus manos profundizaron por dentro de mi negra camiseta de manga corta y me la quitaron.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido; no quería que siguiera hasta igualar los dos bandos.

Se quedó contemplando mi vientre y acarició con deleite mi torso. Se me erizó el vello solo de sentirla tocándome con tal dilación, como embelesada ante mi imagen. Y no pude reprimirme. Me lancé a abrazarla y la dejé de nuevo recostada en aquella cama que pronto sería escenario de batalla.

Esta vez no puso barreras a mis atrevimientos de conocerla con más exactitud y la despojé de aquella fina tela de encajes. Bajé juntamente con ésta, que se encontraba deslizándose con la ayuda de mis índices.

Le proporcioné un delicado beso cerca del clítoris y cerré los ojos al momento, para sentir el roce con totalidad. Me hallaba fuera de lugar, cada parte de su cuerpo me hacía verla más y más bella, cada poro emanaba aquel dulce aroma que solo ella desprendía.

Sin querer alargar más su tortura, hundí mi lengua en aquella abertura tras abrirme paso entre sus humedecidos labios vaginales y luego me entretuve lamiéndola de arriba abajo, entremezclando ambos movimientos.

Quería hacerla disfrutar como nunca antes lo había hecho, hacerla sentir querida. Quería que no se arrepintiera de haber dado este paso; de amarme. Quería que no me olvidara, y que aunque fuese por un mísero instante dejara de lado su traicionera mente razonando acerca de todas las posibles consecuencias que implicaría el hecho de sobrepasar los límites de la amistad conmigo.

Introduje mi dedo corazón en su interior y ella emitió un débil gemido. Si eso no era suficiente para saciar su sed, entonces yo estaría a la altura e introduciría el segundo. La haría rogar por más; adoraba su ambición por ser palpada. Dicho y hecho, esta vez si se removió más bruscamente. Husmeé dentro de ella y mi lengua escoltó mis dedos, fiel a nuestras intenciones: llenarla de deseo. Cada minuto que pasaba, más inquieta y trémula la distinguía. Así que por iniciativa propia, ascendí de nuevo hasta su semblante mientras con mi mano izquierda peregrinaba de muslo a cintura. Por fin ninguna molesta barrera comparecía para entorpecer mi recorrido, estaba absolutamente desnuda –y como no, espléndida- ante mi agraciada visión.

Escondí mi cara en su cuello y la escuché exhalar pesadamente, como anhelando aquel tocamiento anterior.

Se escurrieron sus intrépidas manos hasta los botones de mi pantalón y lo desabrocharon. Me sustrajo los pantalones y dio comienzo a una inspección de mis bajos, retirándome con avidez los bóxers.

-Así estás mucho mejor-rió por todo lo alto Temari. Quería exclusivamente ruborizarme.

-¡Cállate…!-repliqué en voz baja tratando de sonar lo menos rudo posible.

-Cállame-respondió dejándome altamente impresionado.

Si eso era lo que ambicionaba, así sería. Le planté un buen morreo y alargué mi mano hasta su trasero, pegándola a mí, yaciendo ambos de lado en la cama, impidiendo pasar pizca de aire entre nuestros abrasadores cuerpos.

-Te amo…-murmuró entretanto me abrazaba.

-Y yo…-contesté reintegrándome encima de ella.

Por el temor de su mirada, deduje que sería el primero en su vida. Yo también estaba extremadamente nervioso, así que opté por ser sensato.

-¿Quieres que dé el paso?-pregunté para asegurarme para seguidamente besarle la frente.

-Sí-puso su mano en mi nuca-. Ansío formar parte de tu vida como algo más especial que un simple vínculo amistoso.

-Siempre has sido más que un simple vínculo amistoso, Temari…-bufé. Siempre se restaba importancia.

-Es probable, pero ahora quiero que lo demuestres, que me lo dejes sentir-sonrió serena, a lo que yo también lo hice.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas, aferrándome con las manos a la cara externa de sus irresistibles muslos. Rocé mi glande con su vulva por tal de lubricarla un poco más. La indescriptible sensación de calidez que sentía en la punta me estaba volviendo loco. Entendiendo perfectamente que no sería mucho el tiempo que soportaría en ese terrible estado enfermizo, la cogí de las muñecas para llevarlas a un nivel superior al de su cabeza, y una vez hecho esto entrelacé con desmesurada devoción mis manos con las suyas.

-Allá voy…-musité en su mejilla. Temari se limitó a asentir y dejar caer sus párpados.

Había llegado el tan esperado momento. Definitivamente había intentado cuidar todos los detalles para hacerlo cuanto más perfecto mejor, y creo que al fin y al cabo, no me había salido tan mal. Todos estos años soñando con esta ocasión, con tenerla entre mis brazos. Y llegado el momento, sentía un espantoso pavor de pifiarla, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, porque era algo que siempre había codiciado, porque aquello significaba que nuestro amor quedaría consumado, que nos amaríamos de la forma por la que jamás pretendimos apostar hasta el día de hoy.

Poco a poco, con sumo cuidado me fui adentrando en ella, observando curioso sus reacciones por si se daba el caso de tener que detenerme. A base de arduo trabajo había conseguido mantenerme apacible, pues teniendo en cuenta lo muy encendida que estaba mi llama, puedo asegurar que la habría embestido sin miramientos si no hubiese sido por lo mucho que la quería y respetaba.

Una lágrima fugitiva surcó su rostro y fue entonces cuando me acerqué a su cara para retirar ese salado líquido. Mordí ligeramente su cuello mientras terminaba con la faena de penetrarla por primera vez. Crucé la fina barrera, comúnmente llamada himen.

Permanecí quieto para permitir que se acostumbrara a la intrusión. El que ella me agarrara de las nalgas fue la señal para seguir. Y así lo hice. Inicié el vaivén de caderas, comenzando con calma hasta que casi por inercia el ritmo aumentó, y no solo por mi parte, sino por la suya también. Así fue como sus gemidos incrementaron notablemente de volumen y yo perdí la diminuta cordura que me quedaba.

A partir de entonces absolutamente todo se tornó deseo carnal; besos, caricias, roces, amor, pasión, pero ni una sola palabra, nos era suficiente con escuchar nuestros propios gemidos. Y es que nos centramos en demostrarnos el eviterno cariño mutuo mediante actos de lujuria.

Asumió el mando de la situación y tras colocarse encima de mi pubis se auto-penetró ella misma. Al parecer, poco trabajo le había supuesto adaptarse a mi hombría.

Vista desde abajo –punto de vista de quien se encuentra estirado en la cama boca arriba- la imagen de una atractiva mujer, con la boca entreabierta, la mirada perdida a causa de la lascivia y aquellos maravillosos pechos subiendo y bajando de la misma manera que ella misma, no hacían más que erguir en gran medida mi considerable miembro, cuyo hecho permitía que mi bella Temari se auto-satisficiera a mi costa –aunque eso a mi no me molestara en general-.

Invertí los roles y coloqué sus piernas en mis hombros para ingresar en su intimidad más a fondo. Sin saber en qué momento, alcancé un ritmo vertiginoso de caderas.

Ella gritaba. Ya había dejado en el olvido aquellos gemidos o gruñidos -como gustéis de llamarlo- para pasar a gritar. Un par de embestidas más y entraría al cielo de cabeza.

-¡Dios, Temari, si esto sigue así ya me voy a correr!-vociferé, avisando con antelación.

-¡Está bien, creo que yo también!-respondió ella en el mismo tono elevado.

Tras dos movimientos más mi semen inundó su intimidad hasta el punto de desbordarse y manchar las sábanas. La conexión corporal coincidió con la unión de nuestro último gemido. Al parecer tanto en ámbitos carnales como sentimentales las dos partes habían deseado a Temari de igual manera, y la reacción que sufrí de saberla mía fue la más placentera que haya experimentado nunca.

Me acerqué hasta besarla de nuevo y pude advertir como pretendía recuperar el aliento. Sonreí y le susurré un "Yo también estoy cansado". Ella también dibujó una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, sin embargo su respuesta fue: "Me prometiste que me harías el amor hasta que perdiera la noción del tiempo y el espacio".

-Y así será-aprobé el pacto con total firmeza para después volver a entrecruzar nuestras manos.

"Desearía que fuera mía para siempre." Recuerdo que esa fue la conclusión que saqué en aquel entonces. Y aun a día de hoy lo deseo incesablemente, por pánico a perderla si dejo de hacerlo. Bien aventurado soy ya que por el momento todo va sobre ruedas…

Cada vez que rememoro aquellos instantes de nuestra primera vez me estremezco de pies a cabeza. Aquella sensación quedará grabada para siempre en mí. No me creo capaz de **saber** o más bien **poder** olvidar su mirada divagando por rincones de la habitación, que a pesar de verse reflejados en sus orbes aguamarina, sabía bien que no los estaba contemplando. Seguramente tenía una vista borrosa de todo a su alrededor, causada por el arrebatador delirio que nos arrastraba a los dos, y apuesto cualquier cosa a que lo experimentó así, porque estoy seguro de que los dos estábamos en iguales condiciones. Su áurea piel resplandecía bajo la sutil iluminación de una vieja lámpara y las minúsculas gotas de sudor, con la misión de igualar su temperatura corporal y la exterior, estimulaban mi naturaleza ancestral, haciéndome querer así obligar, con actos concupiscentes, a su epidermis a producir más de aquel líquido unas veces despreciado y otras símbolo de intensa satisfacción, como lo era en aquel caso. El calor que aquello senos bien formados que se alzaban como colinas en un valle me envolvía en un mar de emociones. Y para terminar con mi sensatez… Aquellos labios que con continuidad dejaban escapar algún que otro gemido, que aclamaban ser callados por los míos y francamente; no era capaz de ignorarlos, por lo cual se me exigía actuar con persistencia.

A día de hoy –y lo digo libremente- sigo remarcando que no existe sensación igual a la de fundirse en brazos de otro ser al que amamos perdidamente, de ser "dos en uno" de una vez por todas, de dejar de ser persona para centrar la atención en sentimientos abstractos provocados por el intelecto, en lo que dura el acto, e incluso después.

No entiendo el por qué de volver a tiempos pasados, supongo que el hecho de encontrarme aquí embebecido por la imagen de un ser inverosímil como lo es Temari, aparentemente tan frágil cuando la observas detenidamente, recostada a tu lado, durmiendo plácidamente con esa agradable expresión, y en realidad con aquella personalidad tan acérrima… Ella; tan única, tan perfecta…

Con esto dicho anteriormente solo quiero expresar que el hecho de hacer el amor no debería ser un concepto del que todos se avergüencen de hablar, es algo que debería ir más allá, que tendría que ser idolatrado. Es probablemente un suceso tremendamente dispar y singular en el que de verdad dos personas pueden dar a entender sus sentimientos sin recurrir a las palabras, simplificando tantos "te amo" entre otras expresiones en un acto en el que el cariño y el amor son los guías absolutos de los impulsos. Y es que yo siempre he sido de las personas que defienden y apoyan la siguiente citación: "el amor se demuestra con actos más que con palabras".

* * *

><p><em><strong>* =<strong> Supongo que sabréis lo que es, pero bueno, por si no habíais caído, es una pulsera que se puede grabar un nombre, fecha, etc..._

_**** =** Aquí puse que se llevaban 2 años porque quería que Shikamaru tuviera su primera vez a esa edad y no más joven, avaricia de la autora... jajaja_

_**Y nada, espero que hayáis disfrutado, dedicado a Yess, mi gatita y a Kara imoto-chan, que han estado hablando conmigo mientras lo terminaba y que me han intentado ayudar a encontrar un título, aunque somos un poco negadas para ello... (La familia, es lo que tiene... jajajajaja)**_

_**Así que nada, sayo! ^^**_


End file.
